


Wedding Nights

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: The Christmas Calendar [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11. Kurt/Sam<br/>Prompt: Their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Nights

Kurt had always dreamed of the perfect winter wedding; of beautiful snowflakes falling slowly and serenely to the ground outside the window as he and his perfect guy would try and fail to keep their tears at bay while the other said their home made vows. He had dreamed of the classic color schemes that would go with the season, always going back to the classic of white, red and hints of gold that he'd adored since being a toddler and going to his aunt's Christmas wedding. He had later dreamed of an elegant three-story red velvet cake – of feeding his then very much imaginary husband a small bite of it with his fingers and having him licking the frosting of his fingertips, making him blush and smile sweetly...

And tonight? Well, tonight that, and more, had finally come true. He and his wonderful Sam had finally gotten married; they had walked hand in hand up the aisle, both of their fathers one step behind ready to leave them away to each other; and saying their vows they had both cried – they had both laughed – but more importantly, they had both expressed their deep love for each other. And after that they had kissed; a surprisingly rather chaste – but long – kiss, that had Kurt loose his breath momentarily as they heard people cheering around them.

During their reception they had fallowed through with all of the usual cliches – bar one, of course. Kurt had made Sam swear to not smear a single drop of the cake into his face when the time came to feed each other with it, threatening him to withhold sex from the former jock for months if he did, and Sam had hastily and vehemently assured Kurt that he would _never_. They had the classic first waltz – Sam had taken lessons specifically for this – they threw a small bouquet of roses and baby's breath to a crowd of awaiting single ladies – together, of course, breaking any presumptuous stereotyping going on in some guests minds – and they had speech after embarrassing and heartfelt speech recited to them.

There had been so many other things going on as well, but Kurt really couldn't remember anything past being held in the strong arms of his new husband, dancing the night away, lost to anything else happening around them. He could only remember feeling so happy, so _so_ happy, in the embrace of the man he loved.

And now they were at last closing the hotel door behind them closed, having escaped more or less unseen from the still remaining guests ten minutes ago as they snuck their way upstairs clutching the other's hand tightly in their own.

Kurt couldn't remember ever being as happy as right then when he felt Sam crowding him against the door, locking their lips together and just letting them both melt against each other. Kurt moaned appreciatively as Sam licked his way into his mouth, mapping out the already familiar depths of Kurt's warm and wet cave before finally tangling his tongue around the other's nimble one. Hands were pawing wildly across the other's clothed chest and arms and hips and waist before finally ripping off their tux jackets to get that much closer.

It wasn't until Sam rested his hands on Kurt's hips and Kurt slipped his arms around Sam's neck that they calmed, the frantic pace from merely seconds ago forgotten as they just relished being so close to the other, simply breathing in the other's presence. Keeping their eyes closed they just stayed where they were, occasionally nudging the other one's cheek with their nose and letting soft giggles fade into the room around them.

At last Kurt let out a soft sigh and fluttered his eyes open, looking into the ever intriguing green of his lovers warm eyes, a happy smile spreading across his face as he fell further and further into their depth.

“Hi,” he finally smiled.

“Hi,” Sam replied, tucking a wayward lock of hair behind Kurt's ear before palming his jaw, stroking the soft skin of Kurt's rosy cheek gently with his thumb. “You're so beautiful,” Kurt heard the blonde murmur quietly before leaning in and kissing him on the nose, making Kurt chuckle as he blushed cutely.

“Mm, I am, ain’t I?” he grinned cheekily, squealing loudly when Sam poked his ribs playfully, causing them both to laugh. “You know you're absolutely stunning too though, don't you?” Kurt smiled, nosing his way against Sam's neck, circling his chest with his arms and just cuddling himself close to the other man, inhaling his intoxicating and familiar scent, listening to his heartbeat. “God, I love you,” he sighed blissfully against Sam's lightly tanned skin, burrowing himself even closer still.

“Love you too, babe,” he heard Sam mumble into his hair, causing Kurt to smile gently as they hugged themselves tighter against the other man.

Their night progressed equally as slowly after that; this was their wedding night after all, it was supposed to be one of the most special nights of their life – if not _the_ most important. It wasn't supposed to be like any other rushed and sloppy nights back at their tiny and mediocre Manhattan apartment.

It was supposed to be _memorable_.

Hence, taking it slow; to have the time to cherish each and every small kiss, to devotedly worship every miniscule patch of skin being uncovered, and to relish unabashedly in the faintest of noise they could wring out of their counterpart. And they came in plenty.

It had taken them half an hour to just reach the bed as they continued to stop and trade a generous amount of kisses – both chaste and those that were decidedly _not_ – and then another one before they were out of their clothes, laying on top of the covers in just their boxers and staring reverently into the other's eyes, their hands resting clasped together between them as they just laid there. Kurt could repeatedly feel Sam's calloused thumb run over his knuckles – each simple touch making him shiver so pleasantly as he lost himself in the pools of green before him.

Kurt wasn't sure if he could stop smiling even if he was paid to, he was just far too happy.

Closing his eyes and leaning forward Kurt captured Sam's plump lips with his own, gently prying them apart so he could suck the lower one into his own mouth, nibbling it softly with his teeth and extracting a wonderful whine out of the blonde. He could feel Sam's calloused hands travel away from his own, weaving into his hair instead and dragging him closer to the lips he was already devouring.

Not that he minded in the least, no. Kurt was all too happy closing any miniscule distance between their bodies, modeling himself completely against his husband's form, and even grasped his neck with his palm to tilt the younger man's head so they could get even closer still.

Kurt could feel the tiniest movement made between their two bodies; he could feel every twitch Sam's muscles made when he teased the taller man's lips with his mouth or teeth and he could feel the way they both ached and longed when Kurt at last gave in and let Sam twine his tongue together with his own. And he could most definitely feel the way his own nerve endings thrummed with anxious excitement when Sam invaded his mouth and explored his way around inside, licking behind Kurt's teeth and pressing his tongue up against the roof of his mouth – in other words, doing everything he possibly could to drive Kurt absolutely crazy with need and want.

Submitting willingly to the way Sam controlled his mouth Kurt chose to let his hands wander down from where they were resting around Sam's neck, instead stroking and caressing every muscle down the broad back before him, mapping out the already so familiar planes of skin before settling with his hands low on Sam's ass, cupping the clothed cheeks with his palms and just _squeezing_. The reaction he received for it made Kurt preen with pride; the uncontrolled moan Sam supplied to his touch, and the way he blushed so adorably afterwards, abashed in the sounds leaving his tongue. That gorgeous blush that Kurt would always feel the need to kiss every time he came across it, and this time was most definitely no different.

Kissing the blonde man's rosy cheek Kurt basically mauled the supple flesh beneath his fingers, wringing even more delicious noises out of his husband and deepening not only the color on Sam's blush, but also darkening the green of his eyes to almost a stark black. Kurt shivered pleasantly gazing into it.

Pushing his husband onto his back Kurt settled on top of him; plunging his way into his mouth and giving them both goosebumps in the process. He grasped onto Sam's hair and pulled the strands gently, making Sam whine so enjoyably, before sitting up completely and running his fingertips down Sam's golden skin.

Over the collarbone that was so delicious to bite into Kurt's fingers traveled, over the blonde's pecs, down the line of abs that to Kurt's delight hadn't disappeared over the years since they got together in high school – even if they had admittedly softened a little, being cushioned slightly by a slim layer of fat that Kurt couldn't help but adore just as much as the muscles it covered.

All the while Kurt made frequent and grand detours with his admiration of Sam's front to caress either the blonde's face and neck or his stiffened little nipples that were oh so sensitive to the touch. Kurt could spend hours only devoting his focus to those rosy little nubs; biting, licking and just playing with them, doing his utmost to draw every imaginable sound out of his lover with the faintest of touches. Sam's cries of enjoyment at the treatments to his nipples never failed to disappoint him either.

It most certainly didn't this time.

Hooking his long, agile fingers into the waistband of Sam's underwear Kurt inched them down ever so slowly, teasing the blond beauty as well as just enjoying the moment. He dragged the fabric past the slightly tanned hips; pulled them down the strong, chiseled thighs, releasing Sam's gorgeous length free and allowing it to fall against his husband's stomach.

Throwing the fabric over his shoulder Kurt got to work on his own, and soon they were lip-locked once again, their hips rocking up against the other. Kurt wormed a hand down between them and grasped them both in his palm, stroking them in time as they panted into the other's mouth. He could feel the way Sam's hips stuttered up into his hold whenever he dragged his palm over the heads of their dicks, or whenever he would momentarily suckle at the lips sliding against his own.

It didn't take them long for them both to get close to the edge, but as neither was ready for things to be over Kurt regrettably removed his hand away from between them, and slid his way off the man beneath him, instead choosing to lie beside him on the mattress.

“Turn over,” Kurt begged, trailing his teeth over the side of his husband's golden neck. “I wanna make love to you, can I?”

Sam only rolled over in response, too busy with moaning and writhing with every little bite from those sharp teeth of Kurt's to properly respond.

Kurt himself suckled his own finger into his mouth, coating it generously in spit before trailing it down to where he wanted it. Spreading Sam's ass-cheeks apart he took in the tight, little pucker and traced it reverently with his fingertip, adding and reducing pressure as he saw fit to draw out every tiny groan from the taller man's throat.

Placing his mouth on Sam's shoulder, instantly sucking it past his lips, Kurt pushed the very fingertip into his husband's taut hole – reveling in the way Sam seemed to try and draw him in closer when he didn't move at first – before dragging it back out. 

He knew Sam didn't mind to do this – prepping him, that was – more or less dry from numerous encounters over the years, but it was his wedding night after all, and Kurt wanted to do things proper. So he rolled himself over and searched for what he needed in the bedside table, and – to his amusement – finding a wide spread of not only various kinds of lube and condoms, also multiple kinds of vibrators, dildos and plugs.

All of it most probably courtesy of Santana or Tina.

Or both.

Rolling his eyes he grabbed the first lube he could find, chuckling lowly when he found it to be peach flavored, and made a mental note to try it out in the morning. At the moment though, Kurt wanted nothing more than to please his husband.

Turning back he found Sam looking at him curiously. “Santana,” was the only word Kurt offered in explanation, not that any more was needed really, and Sam turned back around with a laugh of his own.

Shuffling in closer Kurt snuck his right arm under Sam's head to let him rest on it, and he hooked Sam's leg around himself, spreading him far apart in the process. After quickly coating himself in the liquid Kurt pushed that first finger back inside, only this time he actually pushed it all the way inside in the first go, relishing the gasp it produced.

Sam usually didn't bottom, as they both preferred it slightly when Kurt did, but whenever they did it like this Kurt would make sure to stretch the blonde plenty – if not with lube then with his tongue or simply his spit – and was always mindful and willing to take his time with it. And it did take time – Sam was always so incredibly tight, Kurt would always wonder how he could ever fit properly, but in the end he always did.

This time was no different. Kurt pushed that sole finger in and out of his husband for many minutes, not even thinking of adding a second before Sam practically begged for it, and even then did he hesitate, worried that they were rushing it.

Tracking his lips over the trembling skin of Sam's neck Kurt found his way to the younger man's earlobe, which he bit into gently, rolling the skin between his teeth as a distraction as he pressed a second digit inside along the first one.

Even though Sam had pleaded for that second, slim finger, he still shuddered momentarily from the slight pain of being stretched wider than he was frankly used to – Kurt could feel it, and hated that pained shudder with a burning passion – but soon he relaxed into it, even rocking his hips back to get Kurt even deeper. And when he shuddered a second time Kurt knew it wasn't from pain, he knew it was from how good it felt when Kurt's fingers scissored inside him, stretching him so gently, so gently.

But Kurt always hated the way Sam would wince whenever that third finger first appeared, abhorred the frown set so deep across his love's forehead that first minute of being stretched so wide; he always wanted to do anything in his might to abate that brief pain, but knew that it was a necessity if Kurt was to be inside his lover at all. He might not be some porn star in the happening, but he was by no way small either, and he'd rather fret agonizingly over how Sam was hurting for that one minute than hurt him worse later.

But once that pain faded Sam was as usual so eager for it; rocking back into every movement Kurt did, writhing and wriggling his way to ensure Kurt would find that one spot that made stars shoot before his eyes. Kurt knew when he'd found it – Sam flailing and stuttering as he pushed himself back was as much a telltale sign as the loud cry passing his lips.

This was the part that Kurt loved and adored like nothing else; the few moments when Sam was so unabashed and wanting, when nothing hurt and everything was just centered around how good Sam was feeling. Nothing else compared, not even being inside Sam later would, and Kurt didn't mind. Not when the sight before him was so spectacular.

However, like everything else the moment couldn't stretch itself out forever no matter how much Kurt wished for it, so when Sam asked him to 'just get inside him, please!' Kurt relented. With a swift kiss to his lover's shoulder he pulled his fingers out, for a short minute enjoying how stretched and wrecked and _open_ Sam felt when he traced his fingertips over his loosened rim. Then he pulled himself back completely, finding the discarded bottle of lube again amongst the sheets and coated himself with it.

“Ready, love?” Kurt asked rutting up against his lover's crack. After receiving an eager nod Kurt took himself in hand and positioned himself to Sam's gaping hole.

Pushing his way inside Kurt felt like his nerve endings were ablaze – the way the sparks of sheer pleasure ran up and down his spine so familiar yet so thrilling and new. He knew that he was most likely leaving his fingertips against Sam's hips with the way he was gripping the supple flesh there, but with the way Sam was arching against him, panting brokenly against his throat when Kurt finally bottomed out Kurt couldn't bare to regret it. Sam was just too beautiful and maybe having his mark displayed wasn't such a bad thing.

Gaga knew Sam had marked him and his marble-white skin plenty in return over the course of their time in the hotel room as well.

“Move Kurt,” Sam begged him, turning his head towards him and gazing into his eyes. Kurt was stunned at how dark those eyes were, how filled with lust they were, how much want. So how could he ever refuse what Sam wanted when he looked like that?

Removing his hand from the iron grip on Sam's hip Kurt raised it to cradle Sam's jaw, bringing him closer so he could kiss him. It was messy – they couldn't properly reach each other but they still tried to twine their tongues together – and it got even messier when Kurt finally begun to move like he'd been asked. With the slow rocking of their hips it got even harder to slide their lips together, and soon there was spit everywhere. Not that either of them cared about that, really, they were far too occupied with other matters.

Sam's hand was grappling for purchase against his skin and hair, searching for anything to hold on to as Kurt pushed himself inside a little quicker, a tiny bit harder. In the end Kurt had to grasp the flitting hand in his own when the blonde man came close to poking him in the eye, and he held them together against Sam's chest, so he could feel the rapid heartbeat of Sam's pulsate against them.

Their sweaty and slick bodies slid against the other so perfectly like this; they were so incredibly close and Kurt could feel how every part of his body in some way curled itself around Sam's. Like this he could even feel when every stuttered exhale or moan fell from Sam's red-bitten lips; like this he could feel the blonde's every shudder whenever he managed to enter him at the perfect angle. Like this, Kurt could feel every little ounce of love he had for Sam tenfold because of how precious Sam felt in his embrace.

When Kurt could tell that not only himself, but Sam as well was beginning to get close to coming once more, he took their joined hands and brought them down to where Sam needed them the most. Wrapping their intertwined fingers around the leaking, slick length Kurt helped Sam to stroke himself off, and he bit down lightly on the younger man's neck, willing him to come before himself did.

Snapping his hips forward in time with the strokes of their hands Kurt suckled the red mark before him, soothing it with his tongue, and he listened entranced to the way Sam cried out as he tensed up and spilled messily over both of their hands and the bedspread below them. Thick, white ropes of come falling from the length in his and Sam's hands, a sight that mesmerized Kurt and that he couldn't take his eyes away from, even though it was far from the first time he'd ever experienced it. And the way shudders wracked through the body he held so closely to him as Sam just came more and more and more... it was bewitching to say the least.

It wasn't until Sam began to ever so slowly calm down from the orgasmic high he'd been on that Kurt began to focus on himself and his own completion. Grabbing Sam's hip once again Kurt drove himself forward wildly; using and wrecking the tight hole as he plundered it to his hearts content, finally spilling into it with one last mad dash inside, pushing and straining himself as deep as he could as he came and coated the wet walls around him with a low grunt.

“That's what I call a wedding night,” Sam chuckles around a broken whimper as Kurt pulls himself out, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh alongside him.

“It was pretty damned good,” Kurt admits, snuggling up against his husband.

“I don't think I could do that every day though,” Sam continues, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him closer so that Kurt is tucked up against Sam's chest. “I'm way too sore now. Felt good when you were fucking me though.”

Kurt slaps him weakly with a giggle. “Shut up, you. You wanted it and you know it. And besides, you like being sore afterwards, don't try to tell me otherwise Mr. Hummel-Evans.”

“You're right Mr. Hummel-Evans,” Sam concedes, tilting Kurt's head up to peck him lightly on the lips before wriggling down into the mattress, and Kurt loves the tiny moan Sam lets out when he drags his ass against the bedding under them. “Yeah, you're right,” Sam adds smiling, “I do love how sore I am. Like I can feel you inside me still.”

“Hmm,” Kurt hums.

After that things turn quiet, their joined breathing being the only sound resonating through the room. Kurt just enjoys Sam's closeness as he begins to drift, not able to wait for how married life is going to be. How married life is going to be with _Sam_ of all people.

Kurt knows that he's been given more than anybody can ever request now that he has the blonde man by his side. He has this perfect man for him, Kurt has his _soul mate_ , and he will never ever let him go.

Never.


End file.
